


The Troublesome Jack Frost

by Florafawn



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fun and Trouble ensues for our little Jack/Pitch duo, Is this even fluff?, Jack has always been know for Fun and Games, Jack is bored, Pitch is having trouble ignoring him, Pitch knows how to have Fun as well, The Author Regrets Nothing, my first attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florafawn/pseuds/Florafawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has known Pitch even before the Guardians. But today he's bored.<br/>Pitch Just wants to sulk in his lair alone.<br/>To Jack thats clearly not an option.<br/>Fun and Trouble ensues.<br/>(This is my explaination for the big snowstorm on Easter Day.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Troublesome Jack Frost

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for its short nature! This is my explaination to what lead up to Jack causing the big snowstorm on Easter Day, causing trouble for our little Pooka Guardian.  
> This is my first fic for ROTG too, so I really hope it doesn't seem to mimick anyone elses works for our lovely BlackIce duo, but if it does I apologize before hand, I thought this would be original at least. :(  
> Anyway, hope ya'll like it! ^^

\---------------------------

Jack let out a sigh as he was crouched on top of his staff. He was bored. Going beyond boredom, really. So much so that even his eye ticked from the urge to freeze Pitch's fireplace solid.

Another sigh stops in his throat as Jack glances towards Pitch, sitting in a high-backed chair beside him, his legs crossed elegantly while he read a thick black-covered book. He raises a brow in disbelief. "Seriously, aren't you bored? Sitting still is driving me nuts!"

Pitch glances up towards Jack before returning to his book. "No. I'm actually quite entertained, Frost. If my presence is boring to you then go spread some snow to some bratty kids."

Jack groaned out in aggravation at this, lightly jumping off his staff and leaning it across his shoulder after he landed. "But I can't bring any more to them! There's already a ton of snow!"

Pitch turns the page, clearly not interested. "So?"

Jack lets out a huff as he leans against his staff by the fireplace, the fire making his white hair glow all the more.  
"So, if I bring any more they'll be snowed in! Then my snow won't be fun!"

Pitch just makes a non-commental noise at this, gaining a glare from the frost spirit. "Hey, are you even listening?"

Pitch doesn't even look up.

Jack spins around with a angry huff and stares into the fire for a couple minutes of silence, lost in thought. Suddenly an Idea pops into his head. He smirks as he glances back towards Pitch, kicking his staff up to his shoulder once more as he all but prances towards him.

Pitch senses the change and glances up warily as he approaches, not liking the excited look on the boy. What in blazes was he happy about? His shadows writhed warily around him as well, clearly not liking Jacks mischievious grin. "What do you want, Frost. I'm busy."

Jack waves his hand dismissively at this, surprising Pitch as he grasped his staff to his side and leaned in closer to his face in his excitement. "Yeah, but you're the King of Nightmares, right?"

Pitch slowly closed his book. "You already know what I am, Jack."

Jack somehow manages to smile even more. "Exactly! So you should know of a way to have fun then, right?! I mean, you are WAY older than me, and-"

Pitch covers his mouth with his hand, silencing him. Clearly annoyed. "Let me get this straight, Frost. You came over here and disturbed my reading, simply because you think I, the Boogieman, might know of a way for you to have a little fun?"

Jack nodded eagerly, his eyes sparkling bright. Not even minding Pitch's hand over his mouth in his excitement.

'Jack....' Pitch growls in his mind, before an idea comes to him.  
He gives a small smile as he gracefully stands, forcing Jack to lean back and look up at him as the shadows took Pitch's book from him. Not even taking his hand away from Jacks mouth, he responded with a silky voice. "Well, you would be correct."

Jack pulled back away from Pitch's hand and threw his fist up in victory, not even bothering to contain his excitement. Not that he was doing that anyway. "I knew it!"

Pitch chuckles as he pulls the excited boy over to him, putting his arm around Jack's shoulders. Oh, how he couldn't wait to see all that snow, and the look on that flee-bitten Pooka's face. This was his best idea yet.

"Tell me, Jack, have you ever seen an angry Pooka?" That was the last to be heard in Pitch's lair as he pulled them both into the shadows.

Jack never asked for Pitch's ideas for fun after that. In fact, he stayed far away from him for awhile. The angry Pooka and Jacks new black-eye keeping him at a distance from anyone elses versions of 'fun' for a long time.

Pitch would catch himself laughing at random times for years afterwards, still recalling the look on the Pooka's face when he saw all the snow, and Jacks horrified one at seeing the Pooka. It was all too perfect, by far. Definitely his best idea yet.


End file.
